Everyone Has Faith In A Bad Guy
by ShanniC
Summary: An AlternateUniverse one shot. Not exactly Spike friendly, but he rocks. Julia tries to warn Faye about a relationship with Spike, but Faye refuses to listen. Read, review, and enjoy.


Author's Notes: An Alternate/Universe one shot. Not exactly Spike friendly, but he rocks. Julia tries to warn Faye about a relationship with Spike, but Faye refuses to listen. This story is based on the song _Same Script, Different Cast_ by Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox. Enjoy! This is my very first Cowboy Bebop fan fiction. Thank You for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

-

-

**Everyone Has Faith In A Bad Guy**

**-**

**-**

"I know that he's leaving me for you."

Julia's said without preamble. Her soft voice echoed in the dingy dark diner. She was dressed impeccably, her blonde hair curled, accentuating the light peach color of her skin. Finally seeing the woman that she had replaced, Faye compared every little detail about the woman with her won features. She was beautiful in angelic way, but underneath a devil lurked. A cup of stale coffee sat ignored, as the sounds of soft chatter floated in the restaurant. Faye lit a cigarette, waiting for the woman before her to continue. Her menthols were soothing, but even the nicotine that traveled through her throat was not enough to ease the pain of what she would soon discover.

"Who told you that? What makes you think that I am involved with Spike? I can't stand that asshole. He's an arrogant know it all. I want _nothing_ to do with him."

Julia smiled feebly, plucking a cigarette from Faye's pack. Faye lit it, quirking a smooth eyebrow at the woman's accusation. They sat quietly for a moment, puffing away nervously. Julia ordered a sandwich, turning her attention back to her lunch companion. Faye had slept with Spike once, and just as she regretted the act the next day, she was regretting it once more now. She thought that perhaps Julia had got over him, but now that they were having lunch about this very matter, she supposed that Julia still had feelings for the bounty hunter.

"It's true Faye. We both know that you're in love with him. I've come to give you a warning. I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you. What is he telling you? Could it be the same lies that he fed me? Spike is like poison, Faye once you get him in your system; it's very hard to get him out."

Faye couldn't believe the audacity of Julia. How dare that harlot insist that she meet her in some dinky diner, in the middle of nowhere? She sighed, sitting back from her stale coffee. Hadn't she followed though? No one forced her to come here. But something had been in the other woman's tone made her reconsider. Nevertheless, she didn't appreciate what was being said to her. She idly played with the lapels of her red jacket. Finally, she said what had been on her mind for the past few months.

"He told me that he loved me. He told me that I was beautiful. How did you know? How is it that _you_ know that?!"

Faye replied urgently, before inhaling the smooth nicotine into her lungs. Cocking her head at the blonde, she passed her a cigarette. With slender fingers, she lit her own Menthol, smiling sympathetically at the brunette before her.

"It's because I've played the same scene before Faye. Everything that is happening between the two of you happened with Spike and I. He charmed me, and made me think that he loved me and that we had a future. Of course, I had no idea that love in his eyes was nothing but meaningless sex. The only thing that Spike is committed to is his Swordfish and the Syndicate. This is nothing but a replay of my own life. I was the star in his eyes for years, and now the roles have changed, but the script itself stays the same. I just wanted to warn you, because it won't last. We both know how fickle Spike can be."

Faye frowned at Julia, clearly upset with what had been said. If anything, she sounded like a bitter ex, wishing to exact vengeance on the new woman in Spike's life. Though they had slept together a few times, she doubted that Spike would consider what they had done grounds for a relationship. Still, it would have been nice for him to have taken her out like a real boyfriend just once. Apparently, all she was to him was a good fuck. Smashing the cigarette on her coaster, she wished that the cigarette was the young man's head. Could Julia be right?

"What you have said could be true, but so what? How can I take advice from you? He dumped you—it was not the other way around. Obviously it was a failure on your part. You're probably just venting your anger out on me. He's moved on, so why can't you?"

"I'm not trying to be hateful towards your _or_ Spike. I just wish the one before me could have warned me too, that way I could have avoided the heartache altogether. Yes, you're correct. Spike broke up with me, but I know that it was because—"

Faye slammed her hand on the shabby table, sending her coffee splashing. The liquid dripped from the side of the table, but was just as quickly ignored again. A plump waitress grimaced at the mess, clearly upset with her patron's rude behavior. Faye's normal smooth skin was puffed out and red. Her breathing was slightly labored, and as she leaned over her hot yellow short pants, exposed more of her pale flesh.

"It's your fault you didn't love him enough! Maybe if you hadn't fucked Spike up with all your self-righteous bullshit, I would be able to get him to see that I am just as good as you are. Every time I try to get close to him, that vacant look in his eyes returns, and I know that he's thinking about you."

Julia pushed Faye back into her seat, and her own eyes began to tear. Obviously Faye had struck a nerve. Perhaps she was now feeling guilty about the way she had treated Spike. At least that gave Faye a chance to try to heal his heart's wounds. Dabbing her eyes with a hard napkin, Faye spoke in a trembling voice.

"That's the problem Faye. I loved him, but I loved him _too_ much and when you love him, he loses his attraction to you. That is what always happens with every woman he's with. They fall for him, and once he sees how much they care, how wiling they are to ease his pains… he withdraws. He's afraid of commitment Faye, but more than that—he's afraid of love. He's afraid of receiving love that he believes he does not deserve. I thought that I could be the one to help him, but maybe you're right. Maybe I _wasn't_ good enough. I just wanted to warn you anyway. "

Julia answered softly, gathering her purse. She placed a few bills on the table, flicking her locks from her eyes. Without a goodbye, she headed for the door. Just as she was nearly out, Faye called out to her.

"He's changed, and I'll prove you wrong. So stay away, and leave us the hell alone."

"He'll hurt you."

"Then why did _you_ stay with him so long?"

Julia sighed, giving Faye a small smile then.

"Everyone has faith in a bad guy at some point in their lives."

Faye watched as the woman exited the small diner, with her heart and mind more confused than before.

-

-

_FIN_

_-_

_-_

Footnotes: Cheesy I know, but I did try. So could you let me know how I did? I hope it was not too terrible. Thank you for reading.


End file.
